Cross Over(Fusion Arc)/Gallery
Episode 113 Isao and Yuya 113-5.png Yuto and Yuya 113-3.png Isao 113-1.jpg Isao and Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuya and Isao 113-2.png Yuto and Yuya 113-1.jpg Yuya 113-5.png Yuya 113-18.png Isao 113-7.png Acrobat Tower 113.png Episode 115 Ep115 Solo with Fusion Card.png Ep115 Captain Lock.png Solo and Yuya 115.png Yuya 115-5.png Yuya 115-0.jpg Yuya 115-6.png Reira and Crow 115.jpg Sora and Reiji 115.jpg Solo vs Lancers.png Lancers 115-1.jpg Lancers Boat.png Reiji and Reira 115-1.jpg Sora 115-1.png Yuya 115-1.jpg Sora and Sawatari 115-1.png Sora and Sawatari 115-2.png Episode 118 Sanders 118-3.png Gongenzaka and Sawatari 118.png Tsukikage 118-1.jpg Lancers 118-4.png Lancers 118-5.png Bernie 118-1.png Emma 118.png Ep118 Jacob.png Ted and Ethan 118.png Ted 118-3.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-1.png Ethan 118.png Ep118 Battle Beast Dueling against Tsukikage.png Sawatari 118.jpg Ted 118-1.jpg Tsukikage and Battle Beast 118.jpg Ep 118 Close up of Tsukikage.jpg Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-1.png Gongenzaka and Yuya 118-2.png Yuya and Gongenzaka 118-2.png Episode 119 Ruri and Shun 119-2.png Ruri 119-11.png Ruri 119-12.png Ruri 119-14.png Shun 119-1.png Ruri 119-2.jpg Ep119 Raid Raptors - Étrange Falcon.png Ruri 119-10.jpg Episode 120 Ep120 Sawatari attacked.PNG Ep120 Sawatari angry.PNG Yuya and Gongenzaka 120.jpg Sawatari 120-1.jpg Ep120 Sawatari.PNG Ep120 Crow injured.png Ep120 Sawatari seeing the true form of BB.PNG Battle Beast 120-1.jpg Ep120Yūya and Gongenzaka running.png Ep120 Sawatari tells BB to stop.PNG Ep120Yūya.jpg Ep120 Close up of BB.JPG Sanders 120-5.png Gongenzaka 120-3.png Battle Beast 120-6.png Sawatari worried.PNG Battle Beast 120-7.png Yūya 120 (2).png Ep120 Gongenzaka seeing Yūya takes damage.png Ep120 Sawatari2.PNG Gongenzaka 120-4.png Ep120 Gongenzaka receiving damage.png Yuya 120-2.png Ep120 Sawatari worried2.PNG Ep120 Gongenzaka is defeated by Battle Beast.png Yūya 120.png Episode 121 Ep121 BB surprised by Jack's arrival.JPG Ep121 Shingo helps Gongenzaka.png Ep121 Yūya4.jpg Ep121 Yūya and Jack.png Ep121 Crow carded.png Ep121 Battle Beast confronts Jack.png Ep121 Jack2.png Jack 121-1.jpg Ep121Yūya.jpg Yuya 121-1.jpg Ep121 Battle Beast scolded by Sanders.png Yuto and Yuya 121-2.jpg Ep121 Yūto and Yūya2.jpg Yuya and Jack 121-1.jpg Ep121 Jack4.png Ep121 Gladial Beast Assault Fort.png Ep121 Jack and Yūya.jpg Ep121 Yūya3.jpg Episode 122 Ep122 Yūya6.png Ep122 Battle Beast threats Sanders to seal him into a card.png Ep122 Academia Duelists.png Ep122 Yūya7.png Ep122 Shingo and Gongenzaka.png Jack 122-1.jpg Ep122 Gladial Beast Great Fortress.png Ep122 Jack.png Yuya 122-1.jpg Ep122 Yūya1.png Yuya 122.jpg Ep122 Yūya3.png Ep122 Yūya4.png Ep122 Gladial Beast Noxius.png Ep122 Battle Beast seeing his monsters shooting paintballs.png Monsters Paint Ball.jpg BB 122-1.png BB and Yuya 122-1.png Episode 124 Yuya and Yuto 124-4.png Yuya and Yuto 124-5.png Ep124 Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler.png Ep124 Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow.png Ep124 Ruri full body.jpg Ruri and Yuya 124.png Ruri 124-0.png Ep124 Parasite Fusioner.png Ep124 Ruri full body2.jpg Ruri 124.png Yuya and Yuto 124-6.png Yuto, Yuya, Shun 124.jpg Shun 124-1.jpg Ep124 Yūto and Yūya.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri3.png Yuya and Shun 124.jpg Ep124 Yūya.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri4.png Ep124 Yūya1.png Yuya 124-1.jpg Shun 124-2.jpg Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri5.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri2.png Ep124 Brainwashed Ruri.png Ep124 Shun electrocuted by Serena.png Serena 124-1.jpg Ep124 Parasite Fusioner2.png Serena and Ruri 124.jpg Ep124 Doctor's Parasite Room.png Ruri, Yuya, Serena 124.png Yuto 124-2.jpg Yuto 124-4.png Yuto 124-3.png Yuto 124-5.png Yuto 124-6.png Yuto and Yuya 124.png Ep124 Yūya2.png Episode 125 Yuto 125-6.png Yuto 125-2.jpg Ruri 125-1.jpg Serena and Yuya 125.jpg Yuya 125-1.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-1.jpg Serena and Ruri 125-2.jpg Yuya 125-3.jpg Yuya 125-9.png Episode 127 Reiji and Yuya 127-1.jpg Ep127 Leo confronting Yūya and Reiji.png Episode 128 Ep128 Reiji and Yūya.png Ep128 Leo angered.png Ep128 Yūshō.png Yusho 128.png Yuya 128-8.png Ep128 Reiji tunes Baphomet and Necro Slime with Ghost.png Ep128 Reiji.png Reiji 128-1.jpg Reiji 128-3.jpg Ep128 Reiji2.png Ep128 Reiji4.png Leo 128-2.png Ruri and Rin 128.jpg Serena 128.jpg Yuzu 128.jpg Ruri 128.jpg Ep128 Angered Yūya.png Yuya 128-3.jpg The Bracelet Girls 128-1.jpg Ep128 Reiji looks at Yūya.png Ep128 Yūshō and Reira.png Yuya 128-4.jpg Yuya, Reira, Yusho 128.png Ep128 Reiji and Yūya2.png Reiji and Yuya 128.png Reiji 128-2.jpg Yuya 128-2.jpg Yuya 128-9.jpg Yuya 128-1.jpg Leo 128-3.png Yuya 128-5.jpg Reira and Yusho 128.png Yuya 128-9.png Yuya 128-7.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Reiji Advance Summons Hell Armageddon.png Reiji 129-2.jpg Leo 129-1.jpg Ep129 Leo says that Salamander Core returns to his hand.png Ep129 Leo says that he will grasp victory.png Ep129 Leo activates the effect of Pendulum Ruler.png Ep129 Leo destroys Illegal Contract with the War God.png Ep129 Leo2.png Ep129 Leo1.png Ep129 Leo is informed that ARC-V will reach 30%.png Ep129 Leo smiling.png Ep129 Leo declares his Battle Phase1.png Ep129 Yūshō and Awakened Yūya.png Ep129 Reiji2.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya looks at Reiji.png Ep129 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png Ep129 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.png Ep129 Reiji and Awakened Yūya.png Yuya 129-10.png Yuya 129-3.jpg Ep129 Yūto.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya prepares to attack.png Ep129 Awakened Yūya smiling.png Yūshō 129 (2).png Yūshō129 (6).png Awakened Yūya surprises.png Yuya 129-5.jpg Ep129 Yūshō and Leo.png Episode 131 Ep131 DD Night Howling.png Episode 132 Ep132 DD Brownie.png Ep132 King Tomb Conquistador in its Pendulum Zone.png Ep132 DDD Knowledge King Tomb Conquistador.png Episode 134 Ep134 Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Darling Cobra.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya in pain after Yūri Summons Starve Venom.png Ep134 Yūri tells Yūya to surrender.png Ep134 Yūya hesitates to take Odd Eyes.png Ep134 Starve Venom and Odd Eyes.png Ep134 Yūto and Yūya resist.png Yuri 134.jpg Ep134 Reiji surprised to see 3 Dragons on the field.png Ep134 Starve Venom resonates with Odd Eyes and Clear Wing.png Ep134 Yūri smiles.png Ep134 Yūri ends his turn.png Ep134 Yūya thinks to Summon Dark Rebellion.png Ep134 Yūto tells Yūya to Summon Odd Eyes.png Yuto and Yuya 134.jpg Yuto 134.jpg Yuya 134-0.png Ep134 Yūri.png Ep134 Yūri and Clear Wing.png Ep134 Shocked Yūya and Odd Eyes.png Yuri 134-2.png Ep134 Awakened Yūri.png Episode 135 Yuri 135-8.png Yuya 135.png Ep135 Yūto and Yūya.png Ep135 Awakened Yūri and Yūgo.png Yuri 135-1.jpg Yuto, Yuri, Yugo 135.jpg Yuri 135-12.jpg Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png Yuri 135-13.jpg Ep135 Yūya activates Evasion.png Yuri 135-9.png Ep135 Yūri activates No Action.png Yuri 135-4.jpg Ep135 Edo and Sora seeing Arc V activated.png Yuya and Reiji 135-1.png Reira, Yuya, and Reiji 135.png Edo and Lancers 135-1.png Yuya and Reiji 135-2.png Edo and Lancers 135-2.png Ep135 Yūri attacks directly Yūya with Dark Rebellion.png Yuya 135-9.png Yuri 135-5.jpg Yuya 135.jpg Yuya 135-2.jpg Yuya 135-12.png Ep135 Effect of Trap Mimic.png Yuya 135-10.png Ep135 Yūri activates Predator Plants Reborn.png Ep135 Predator Plants Stapelia Worm.png Yuri 135-3.jpg Ep135 Effect of Flat Rat.png Yuri 135-2.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135-1.jpg Ep135 Yūri activates Ridicule World.png Ep135 Yūya changes the ATK of Odd Eyes.png Yuri 135-7.jpg Category:Image Gallery